One News Logos
Quantum Showcase September 10, 2001-September 16, 2005 Quantum Showcase Logo.png|In September 10, 2001, The Quantum Showcase logo used from September 10, 2001-September 16, 2005. Quantum Showcase Black Logo.png| Quantum Showcase White Logo.png| Quantum Showcase Silver Logo.png| Quantum Showcase Print Logo.png| Quantum Showcase 2D Logo.png| Quantum Showcase 3D Logo.png| Quantum Showcase Vector Logo.png| Weather Information Network May 5, 2012-December 23, 2013 Weather Information Network Logo.png|TV5 earlier teams up with Metra since 2010 to bring advanced computer-based weather visualization system, locally known as Aksyon Weather Center, making the station's weather forecasts ahead of its competitors and recognized by agencies such as PAGASA. It was announced that Weather Information Network will be ceased broadcast effective by 23 December 2013 as TV5 transfers its broadcast facilities from its TV5 Studio Complex in Novaliches, Quezon City to TV5 Media Center in Reliance, Mandaluyong City. The channel ceased on air on October 1, 2015 on "Test Broadcast" and it was replaced by Bloomberg TV Philippines on October 5, 2015. Weather Information Network Print Logo.png| Weather Information Network 2D Logo.png| Weather Information Network 3D Logo.png| Weather Information Network Vector Logo.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines October 1, 2015-December 31, 2016 Bloomberg TV Philippines Logo 2015.png|Bloomberg TV Philippines or BloombergTVPh is the first 24-hours business and news channel in the Philippines as part of Cignal's new channel line-up. United States-based Bloomberg Television made a partnership with TV5 Network Inc. and Cignal, both under MediaQuest Holdings, (PLDT's media arm) on March 25, 2015 to launch a local franchise of the international news channel. Replaceing by Weather Information Network. The Philippine channel of Bloomberg is broadcast in English and tapping talent and production. The majority are produced and developed by TV5's news division, News5. On October 1, 2015, Bloomberg TV Philippines began the initial test broadcasts, and it was launched in full broadcast on October 5, 2015, exclusively aired on Cignal channel 8 on SD and channel 127 on HD. Bloomberg TV Philippines White Logo 2015.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines Silver Logo 2015.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines Print Logo 2015.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines 2D Logo 2015.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines 3D Logo 2015.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines HD Logo 2015.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines HD White Logo 2015.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines HD Silver Logo 2015.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines HD Print Logo 2015.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines HD 2D Logo 2015.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines HD 3D Logo 2015.png| January 1, 2017-May 27, 2018 Bloomberg TV Philippines Logo 2017.png|Bloomberg TV Philippines was shut down on May 27, 2018 due to higher license fees and was replaced with a local news channel named One News. Bloomberg TV Philippines White Logo 2017.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines Silver Logo 2017.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines Print Logo 2017.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines 2D Logo 2017.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines 3D Logo 2017.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines HD Logo 2017.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines HD White Logo 2017.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines HD Silver Logo 2017.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines HD Print Logo 2017.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines HD 2D Logo 2017.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines HD 3D Logo 2017.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines Logo 2018.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines White Logo 2018.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines Silver Logo 2018.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines Print Logo 2018.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines 2D Logo 2018.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines 3D Logo 2018.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines HD Logo 2018.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines HD White Logo 2018.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines HD Silver Logo 2018.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines HD Print Logo 2018.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines HD 2D Logo 2018.png| Bloomberg TV Philippines HD 3D Logo 2018.png| One News May 28, 2018-present One News Logo 2018.png|On May 28, 2018, The new channel of One News, which is a partnership between MediaQuest Holdings' media properties for TV5 Network's news and information department of News5, The Philippine Star, BusinessWorld, and content provider Probe Productions, still airs Bloomberg-produced programs. On September 1, 2019 the logo was enhanced and new format same 2018 logo. One News Black Logo 2018.png| One News White Logo 2018.png| One News Silver Logo 2018.png| One News Print Logo 2018.png| One News 2D Logo 2018.png| One News 3D Logo 2018.png| One News Vector Logo 2018.png| One News We Are One News Logo 2018.png| One News HD Logo 2018.png| One News HD Black Logo 2018.png| One News HD White Logo 2018.png| One News HD Silver Logo 2018.png| One News HD Print Logo 2018.png| One News HD 2D Logo 2018.png| One News HD 3D Logo 2018.png| One News HD Vector Logo 2018.png| Other Main article: One News Logo Other Program Teaser Main article: One News Program Teaser Program Bumpers Main article: One News Program Bumpers Microphone Flag Main article: One News Logo Microphone Flag On Screen Bugs Main article: One News On Screen Bugs Category:TV5 Network, Inc. Category:The 5 Network Category:Logos